


Niall's Larry Journal

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Funny, M/M, captain niall of the ss larry, diary entry, i wrote this at 3am dont laugh, omg, this is actually the stupidest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Niall spied on Louis and Harry and this is his findings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Larry Journal

It is 1900 hours, and I have been sitting here for nearly 4 hours, sitting behind my post and watching the boyfriends as they interact.  
This is an extremely awkward position for me, I am positioned directly under the Larry bed, they’re out in the kitchen. They do not know of my presence. I am like a puma.  
Arse is starting to get sore.  
Patience Niall, have patience.  
Oh shit ok they're coming.  
They’re coming.  
They are coming into the room, the two of them giggling slightly.  
The bed has just lowered down.  
They are whispering.  
The conversation is going something like this:  
Louis: You’re so fucking hot Harry...  
Harry: some random giggling.  
Kissing noises.  
Oh shit.  
More kissing.  
Shitshitshit.  
Silence  
More silence  
Moaning  
The bed’s creaking  
I’m struggling to not scream from excitement  
They are fucking 10 centimeters above me.  
Asdfghjkl  
Oh. My god.  
Ok sorry  
Need to keep it professional  
OK SHIT THE MOANS ARE LOUDER  
MORE KISSING.  
No time to keep it professional.  
There’s a pair of Calvin Klein’s that landed about a centimeter from my face.  
THERE IS A NAKED MEMBER OF ONE DIRECTION ABOVE ME   
AND HE IS MOANING  
I CAN’T BREATHE I AM UNABLE TO EVEN  
ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL;  
HE’S STOPPED OK  
I NEED TO CALM MYSELF  
OK  
The moaning has stopped  
The creaking has stopped  
Everythings stopped  
I may be here for a few more hours  
I shall update in the log book again if the boyfriends do anything else worthy of jotting down.  
Nialler Out


End file.
